Only Abby
by Belker
Summary: Only Abby can make things better like this. She knows him too well. *Yeah, I know, I know... It's supposed to be complete. Oh, well, here we go again*
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, there. Yes, it's Tony/Abby-time again! Who doesn't love them together? Unfortunately I don't own either of them. Enjoy my piece of fiction, totally free!_

* * *

**Only Abby**

"Tony?"

The apartment was dark. Dark and - cold. Abby shuddered, not solely from the freezing temperature.

"Tony?" she called warily again. Still no answer, but she knew he would be here. Approaching his bedroom door, she felt those familiar knots in her stomach tighten. The way they did whenever Tony went missing or like the time when she had found out that it was pneumonic _plague_ in that letter. The way she always felt when Tony was in trouble. And this was…trouble.

The door stood ajar and she pushed it open, not being able to stand the fear any longer. She had to see him. She had to make it all alright. She had to…

"Tony?"

"Go away, Abby." Voice hoarse and menacing.

She could see the whites of his eyes gleam as he looked at her, but then he lowered his head and disappeared in the shadows again.  
This was bad. Worse than she'd thought.

"No", she said, with all her kindness softening the harsh word. "I won't go away, Tony. That's not how it works."

The whites gleamed again. "What do you want?" Tired now. But still angry.

She swallowed and tried to hold back the tears that had been burning behind her eyes all day.

"I want to see my best friend and make sure he's okay", she whispered.

"Well, he's fine. Now go." These words were mumbled into hands covering his face.

"No", she repeated and walked up to him, fumbling in the dark. She found the edge of the bed and crawled on top, scooting next to him. She longed to touch him, to comfort him, but that was for later. Right now he would just shy away from her touch, she knew from experience, so she sat there quietly, but close enough to feel his body heat radiate onto her skin.

Her eyes were adjusting to the dark; pupils widening to take in the sparse light. She could see him now, curled beside her, forehead resting on his knees. That had to be uncomfortable, but he stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity; harsh, fast breathing finally slowing.

"She's going to be okay", she said, figuring that if she didn't start up the conversation, he wouldn't speak at all. He didn't now either, just snorted in some sort of contempt.  
_Okay. Wrong approach_. "Nobody could have foreseen it, you know that, right?"

She more felt than saw him turn away from her. Suppressing the need to reach out and just grab him she breathed slowly. In, out, in, out. _Don't push him, or he'll shove right back. _

"How's the shoulder?" she asked lightly. Trying a new approach. He didn't answer her. "Tony? Ducky wanted to know…"

"Fine. It's fine", he grumbled, obviously thrown by the sudden twist, like she knew he would be.

"Ducky told me to tell you that 'fine' is not a medical term." They all knew Tony's standard answer. "It wasn't your fault, you know", she whispered. They all knew his standard self allegation, too.

"Oh, yeah? How d'you know? You weren't there."

"Gibbs told me."

He turned and put his feet down on the floor. The sudden hitch in his breathing was barely audible and the flinch barely visible, but Abby worked with 'barely' every day in her lab. She noticed.

"Why are you not in the hospital?" She couldn't actually see the glare he shot her, but she _felt_ it.

"Abby…"

"I know", she hurriedly interrupted him. "You're fine."

"Just a scratch", he whispered. "I was lucky."

"No, _Ziva_ was lucky! That you were there."

"If I had moved faster…If I'd just known…" He trailed off.

"You saved her life."

"Maybe."

Gibbs had told her about Tony's heroics in saving Ziva, when her cover was being shot to pieces. How she would be dead instead of just seriously injured if Tony hadn't been there, to drag her away after she went down.

But of course Tony didn't see it that way. He wasn't a very logical person at times.

"Gibbs worries about you, Tony."

He snorted. "Gibbs doesn't worry."

"Well, he may not say it in so many words, but I've got a degree in 'Gibbs-speak'. He's worried, Tony."

"Yeah, well, I'm doing great, so just…"

"And I'm brushing up on my 'DiNozzo-speak', and getting better everyday," she interrupted him. She laid a hand on his hurt arm. He tried not to, but hissed in pain. "Tony, please go to the hospital."

"No."

"Then let me see your arm."

"No."

"Fine, then I'll call Ducky and wake him at this late hour and…"

"Abby…"

"I will." Her tone was unyielding. She heard him sigh and knew victory was near. "Turn on the light."

He did so, and blinked at the brightness of the single bedside lamp. The light disclosed the red rimmed eyes, the rumpled clothes, the tousled hair and the lines of pain etched in his features. He cradled his left arm and the bloodstains on his shirt told a tale of why.

"Oh, Tony", she whispered. "Why didn't you go with the paramedics?"

He looked away. "The ambulance was occupied."

"Tell me they at least patched you up?"

"They did."

"Did you give them a hard time?" She looked sternly at him.

"Maybe just a little bit."

"And Gibbs didn't ream you out?"

Tony closed his eyes against the onslaught of pictures flooding his mind.

"He was already gone. 'Flying' to Bethesda."

So that's what was wrong. What was missing. Gibbs hadn't growled at him or ordered him to go to the ER. Hadn't given directions to what Tony was supposed to do.  
Abby knew Gibbs had been stressed about Ziva, but she silently berated him anyway. Gibbs knew as well as she did that Tony couldn't - he really couldn't - make reasonable choices about his own well-being. Not when he was shocked like this. Not when he was left behind.

"Did they at least give you painkillers?"

"Prescription."

"Where are they? I'll get them for.."

"Haven't picked them up."

Abby fell silent. She couldn't really blame him. Driving on his own to a pharmacy, when he was hurting and in mild shock, with dirty, bloody clothes wasn't a very likely scenario.

"Of course you didn't." She sighed and he snorted and she chose that moment to drape her arm around his neck and gently draw him closer. When he didn't refuse her, she leaned in to rest her forehead against his. He closed his eyes, but stayed in the comforting embrace.

"It wasn't your fault," she whispered.

* * *

After she had forced him to lie down, Abby kissed his forehead, not bothering to wipe off the lipstick mark she left, and drove off to pick up his prescribed medicine.

She chewed her lip and blinked back tears, and then she called Gibbs.

"Hey, Abs", he answered softly. "How's he doing?"

"Not good, Gibbs. He's all shocky and pale. I'm going to pick up his painkillers now."

"He didn't go to the hospital?" Annoyance crept into Gibbs voice. It didn't overrule the worry, though, Abby could tell.

"No. He took a cab home."

"Aw hell, DiNozzo…"

"Don't you 'DiNozzo' him, Gibbs! You left him at the scene, after all that had happened, when you know how he gets. You knew he blamed himself."

"I should have shoved him in that ambulance with Ziva," he sighed.

"Yes, you should've," Abby agreed. No need to sugar coat it.

"Do I need to come down there?"

"No", Abby said thoughtfully. "We'll manage. But we won't be coming in tomorrow."

"Take as much time as you need, Abs."

Gibbs always saw her side of things.

* * *

She snuck into his bedroom again, pills in a bag, fully expecting him to be zonked out from exhaustion. She whispered his name and turned on the bedside lamp and nearly got a heart attack when he wasn't there.

"Tony?"

"In here, Abs," a voice called from the living room.

She found him sitting on the couch staring at commercials running on the muted flatscreen. The images flickered off of dull, half-closed eyes.

"What're you doing?" She sat down next to him.

"Trying not to think."

"And how's that working out for you?"

"Worse than usual."

She rattled the bag. "Got some really good stuff in here."

"Great. Thanks. Just leave it on the counter on your way out." His eyes never left the screen.

She reached for the remote and turned the TV off.

"I'm not going anywhere, Tony. And you'll take those pills."

A look of surprise and - was it really? - joy, washed over his drawn features. "What?"

"I said you'll take those pills."

"You're staying?"

"Yeah, silly." She shook the bag again. "Ready for some pulverized bliss?"

"You don't have to stay. I don't need…"

"But I do," she interrupted. "I'm staying for _me_, Tony. Here. Take one of these and two pink ones." She handed him the pills, looking expectantly at him. When he just sat there, pills in hand, staring at her, she urged, "Go on."

He blinked and sighed and began to rise. "I need water."

"I'll get it for you." Abby jumped from her seat. "You just stay put."

When he'd downed the water and the pills - and Abby made sure he did - he sighed and leaned back with closed eyes.

Abby snuggled close, put her feet up and leaned lightly against him. Just so he would feel the closeness. The comfort worked both ways and soon they were asleep.

* * *

Abrupt awakenings weren't really Abby's thing, especially when brought on by her best friend's violent jerk and cry of pain.

He sat up panting and before Abby was coherent enough to ask him what was wrong, he bolted for the kitchen. She heard him throw up in the sink, then the gasping, gasping for air, before he retched again. When she snuck up by his side, he had settled for dry heaving, gagging on strings of saliva.

She didn't say a word, just got him a glass of water and rubbed his back as he leaned on the counter with his head down, panting.

"Damn painkillers," he mumbled and slowly slid down to the floor. As he noticed Abby's concerned look, he smiled a crooked smile.

"Don' worry, Abs. Jus' bad reaction to the pills, is all."

She didn't smile back.

"Here," she said, handing him the water. "Rinse, drink. Then we'll go for a ride."

The drive to Bethesda was made in silence, mostly because Tony had fallen asleep after only a few blocks. Abby was determined. She had a mission now. She got them into Ziva's room with surprising ease, just waving her ID around. Maybe it was because Tony looked like he belonged in the ICU, but Abby didn't really care.  
She dragged him down the corridor and stopped outside room 112.

"Go on," she urged. "Go make sure she's okay."

Tony's eyes were wide and he was visibly shaken, but he opened the door without further prodding.

"Ziva," he mumbled.

"Tony! Where have you been? I have been waiting for you. Are you alright? Come here! I need to thank you for saving my life."

Abby smiled. Mission accomplished.

* * *

_I don't think anyone knows Tony the way Abby does!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I know this was a one-shot, but it was such a long story in my note book and I couldn't resist to post this little extra bit of total nonsense. I just love the two of them too much!_

_Hope you enjoy! /__Belker_  


* * *

Tony looked a lot happier on the way home, but also a lot more tired. As they entered his apartment, he was breathing heavily and stumbled on the doormat. Abby gently pushed him into the bedroom.

"Come on", she urged. "You need to rest."

"Shower first", he grunted.

"Good idea. You smell." She could swear she saw a smile.

When he finally exited the bathroom - Abby had thought his looong showers were a myth - she ushered him to the bed. He took a moment to take in the extra pillow and blanket laid out, but only raised an eyebrow at her before climbing gingerly under the covers. It was still cold in the room and he was only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms. The goosebumps traveled across his arms and he shivered slightly.

Abby snuggled close burying her nose in his neck, and this made him feel better in so many ways.

"Now we sleep", muttered Abby. "Tomorrow we'll talk."

He took a deep breath and was asleep before he let it out.

* * *

He woke with a start that jostled his arm, sending white-hot pain through his shoulder. He whimpered quietly into the pillow, but that was all it took.

"What's wrong?" Abby slurred, still half asleep.

He ground his teeth. "Nothing. Just go back to sleep."

But Abby was on high alert. "D'you need to puke again? I can get…"

"No, Abby. It's nothing. Go back to sleep", he repeated.

"Bad dream?"

She knew him too well. "No. Just bumped my shoulder. It hurt."

"Let me see."

Before he could protest, she turned on the light, making him wince and squeeze his eyes shut. He felt the chilly air bite as she eased off his cover. He tried to protest, but Abby just shushed him and pulled it off anyway. He could feel her soft hands ghosting over his arm and shoulder and had to really concentrate to not shy away from her touch. He shivered and not solely from the cold night air.

"Do you want to try maybe just one pill?" Abby's voice was thick with concern.

"No. Abby", he ground out, eyes still tightly closed. "Just wanna go back to sleep." He tugged at the blanket. "And I'm freezing."

"Sorry." Abby tucked the blanket around him and he buried himself under it. He sighed, willing sleep to come. It didn't. He couldn't suppress the shivers and soon his teeth started chattering. He sighed inwardly as he felt Abby shift again. She didn't say a word, but he could feel her looming over him.

"'There somethin' you need, Abby?" He said it softly, without opening his eyes. He heard her exhale loudly, as if she'd been holding her breath.

"You're shaking", she said accusingly.

"It's cold", he dead-panned.

"You have a blanket."

"It's thin."

"You need your pills."

"But I won't take them." He could do this all night.

As she fell silent he celebrated his victory by smashing his face harder into the soft pillow. But, victory or not, he couldn't get around the fact that it was cold, and he was still trembling and the motion jostled his arm in a way that hurt surprisingly much and the pain made the shivering worse and that was a spiral he wouldn't escape on his own.

When Abby wrapped her arm around him he flinched, but she ignored him and snuggled closer, pressing her small frame against his back, giving him a warmth no blanket could ever provide.

Just for the record he grumbled quietly, but she ignored him like he knew she would, and just hugged him tighter.

"I won't let you go, mister", she said quietly into his neck. "Now sleep."

And he did.

* * *

_Now this really is the end. I think. Maybe._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi... This story just won't leave me alone. I added this chapter, and maybe it's complete for sure now._

_/Belker_

* * *

When he woke it was to yet another nightmare. He was used to them, had had them most of his life, but when he was sick they got worse. Affected him worse, anyway.

This time he managed not to wake Abby and was thankful for small favors. She really could use the sleep. Sweat beaded his upper lip and he could feel the sheets clinging to his body, the way they do when soaked through. He focused on slowing his ragged breathing and then sat up gingerly. Slowly. The cold air hit with force and made him gasp.

He had no idea what time it was, but the room was still dark and the street below was quiet. Good. Still time to get ready for work. He pushed gently off the bed and caught the hiss before it escaped his lips. As he rose, the room tilted a bit, but he managed to stay on his feet and staggered to the bathroom, where he shut the door tightly before turning on the light. He gave himself a good look in the mirror and frowned at his red-rimmed eyes and pasty complexion. He turned away. Better not to know.

After relieving himself, he turned on the hot water, ready for another shower to rinse off the salty film that covered him. As he stepped under the hot spray he didn't even bother to try and keep the bandage on his shoulder dry. He reached for the soap and really wasn't prepared for the onslaught of dizziness that made his knees buckle and never even had time to grasp hold of anything for support before he blacked out completely.

Abby woke with a start. She really should be getting used to that by now, but she drew a few shuddering breaths before she attempted to analyze what had startled her. She reached out for Tony and when all she could feel were crumpled sheets, she called out for him. No answer. _Dammit! _She turned on the light and when she had stared at the empty bed next to her for a few astounded seconds, she stumbled to her feet.

"Tony?" she called again and noticed the bathroom door being closed. "Are you in there?" She knocked on the door, too worried to be embarrassed by the thought that she might be interrupting something. When she didn't even receive an annoyed 'go away', she resolutely opened the door. She was on a self appointed mission to keep Tony safe, after all.

He came to with the niggling feeling that he wasn't in his bed anymore. Somehow the hard surface and wet surroundings gave it away. His shoulder hurt in a new, angry way and so was his knee. As he heard the knock on the door he tried to move his head, and was crudely enlightened that that too was sore as hell. He grunted just as Abby opened the door.

"Tony! Omygod, Tony can you hear me?"

Her voice cut like a hot knife through his head, but he dutifully opened his eyes to focus on Abby's worried face.

"Hear you, Abs", he mumbled. Embarrassment hit like a ton of bricks as he realized that he was sprawled naked in his shower in front of Abby. She didn't seem to notice though as she thrust herself on her knees beside him.

"What happened? Did you fall? Well of course you fell, why else would you be lying down? Are you hurt? Of course you're hurt, I can see the mark on your forehead! Omygod, Tony, how are you?"

He grumbled a bit and moved to a crouching position. "My pride is all that's damaged, Abby, I promise you." But promise or not he couldn't keep his eyes from squinting in pain as he maneuvered his body to a less…exposed position. Abby gave him a towel and he smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Here. Let me help you." She offered him her hand and he took it and hoisted himself to his feet. He swayed a bit, bracing himself on the wall. "Bed?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah", he panted and drew the towel close.

She noticed his limp immediately, but decided not to comment on it right now. He fetched a pair of boxers and Abby got his striped pajama bottoms. As he stepped into the pants, she gave him a once-over, sighed heavily and reminded him of his mother.

"Did you manage to get your bandages wet?"

He couldn't help but notice the resemblance; the worry that almost turned into anger. The frown. His mother it suited, yes, since she always worried about anything anyway. Abby? Not so much.

"I guess... Sorry?" He looked up at her from under his bangs now - really looked - and saw for the first time the smeared make up, the pig tails askew, how his Ohio State tee was way too big on her. Add to that the frown on her face and arms akimbo, and he couldn't supress the unexpected snort and oh, it felt good.

Abby stared at him for a second, then felt that icy lump that had taken refuge in her chest last night, start to melt. She suddenly saw his soggy bandage, his wet hair that stood out in all direction and the smirk that donned his lips. She felt herself break into a smile.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you?"

"A little bit." He grinned wider. "_Mom_."

"Oh, that's so unfair!" she squealed. "I would never have had to nag if you'd just do as you've been told!"

"Never could do that."

"I know." Her smile fainted but played in the corners of her mouth. "I know."

He didn't exactly recite poetry when she changed his dressings, but he didn't have that gloomy look from before either. He didn't eat much breakfast, but drank some coffee. He wasn't happy when she told him they weren't going to work today, but he accepted her logic and called Ziva at the hospital instead.

Now all she had to do was fix things between her two favorite men. And she was their favorite Abby, after all…


End file.
